The Owl
by Ponydora Prancypants
Summary: A sleepy Spike is tormented by Owloysius while he pines for Rarity.


**The Owl**

(A Nightmare Night Tribute)

By Ponydora Prancypants

With apologies and sincere thanks to Edgar Allen Poe for "The Raven"

My cheeks were flushed beet red, not ruddy, as I flopped down in Twilight's study  
>And thought of how I spent an entire day hunting gems for you<br>As I nodded, nearly sleeping, I saw a shadow slowly creeping  
>Outside the study window, pausing, pausing then and peering through<br>"'Tis only that infernal owl," I muttered, who is peering through  
>At that moment, in he flew.<p>

"Owloysius please leave me be," I said to the owl sternly  
>Hopeful that the creature would allow me peace to dream of you<br>For though I ceaselessly had toiled, my lover's aim was fully foiled  
>I earned only grateful patting, petting for all that I do<br>Sometimes gems for midnight snacking are my one reward from you  
>That is all, but I make do.<p>

"All I want is peace and silence, don't make me resort to violence!"  
>I told the owl to leave me, leave me be to turn my thoughts to you<br>That I could lose myself dreaming, of you, radiant and gleaming  
>"Don't you see, you bird so creepy, creepily perching in my view?<br>I want to dream of my lady, so begone, begone now, shoo!"  
>Owloysius asked me "who?"<p>

Presently I filled with fury, I was absolutely sure he  
>Only wanted to enrage me, tease and taunt me with his silly "who?"<br>"Don't you know I could be sleeping, but you appeared quietly creeping  
>In here to annoy and taunt me, taunt me with your question 'who?'<br>It is mean to act like you don't know who I pledged my heart to."  
>He only stared and asked me "who?"<p>

Cruel bird! He knew how painful, my long, fruitless, never gainful  
>Pursuit of you has been; it was if with knife he'd run me through<br>"Rarity, you dolt," I shouted, and wondered whether he now doubted  
>My rage at his foolish playing, playing dumb though he well knew<br>The depth of my love, the measure, how I treasure only you  
>Unblinkingly he uttered "who?"<p>

My insides hot with fires burning, I was consumed by my yearning  
>Yearning for when I'd be rewarded for all my days of loving you<br>"Look, you feathered fiend," I muttered, before the hated word he uttered  
>"We both know I'll never, never be with her, it's true,<br>That does not give you the right to pester; go back whence you flew!"  
>Owloysius asked "who, who?"<p>

As the owl perched there, preening, I pondered on the awful meaning  
>Of his ceaseless asking, always questioning me about you<br>When I dreamt of you while snoring, what if I had been ignoring  
>Questions I should answer – questions about me and you<br>Maybe he was right to ask me, maybe I should be asking too  
>Did I honestly know you?<p>

I was struck with indecision, though you are a perfect vision  
>Your ivory coat and purple mane, your deep fathomless eyes of blue<br>Truly though you never offered to take in hoof the claw I proffered  
>You never told me you think fondly, of me, the way I think of you<br>Your talk seemed mere palaver, had you ever told me something true?  
>I blinked and softly muttered "who?"<p>

Weak and weary, drained and tired, I thought of what had now transpired  
>I had to face the awful truth that I would gain nothing loving you<br>You abused me, used and bruised me, led me on, coldly confused me  
>Only Owloysius helped me see, what is painful, yes, but true<br>I never recognized the nature of my unrequited love for you;  
>How it tore my heart in two.<p>

Did I even merit living, for as a fool I had been giving  
>All the best of me in a foal's errand; and all of it was all for you<br>How could I now face my pony friends who'd see me as a phony  
>Living lies and dreaming, always scheming ways to be with you<br>Never admitting, never quitting though I'd never get you to  
>Say the phrase "I love you, too."<p>

"You have beaten me, cruel owl, demon bird, hell's own fell fowl!  
>Cease to dither, leave me wither, don't bother to bid adieu!<br>Go you fiend to the black night; I'll be sure to tell Twilight  
>How callous and with naught but malice, you bade me to see what is true!"<br>Finally then I recognized the pointlessness of loving you  
>Staring, the owl asked me "who?"<p>

Who indeed, would keep believing, love led to joy and not to grieving  
>I promised hence that I would never, my wasted affection e'er renew<br>He had left me bowed and broken, crushed 'neath the one word he had spoken  
>Still he repeated – again repeated, his haunting hooted question "who?"<br>Was he asking who was I, who would slink from and eschew  
>My hopeless dream of love for you?<p>

"Know you creature, feathered cretin, were I full grown you would be eaten!"  
>But I could see that all my pretense, all my bluster he could see through<br>"Fine," said I, "you want to know, who lies before you, here below?  
>It's Spike the dragon." – a dragon Owloysius damned well knew<br>Then wide I opened up my eyes, I opened them and then I knew  
>I'd never quit my love for you.<p>

Dragons never fail or falter, never accept saddle or halter  
>We cannot be burned by fire, like that which burns in me for you<br>Though I have lived with sorrow laden, pining for you, albescent maiden  
>Now with calm determination, must I go - go straight to you<br>To tell you of my burning passion, churning in my heart for you  
>Quoth Owloysius only "who?"<p>

"How you mock me, callous creature, but now I must leave to beseech her  
>To return my sacred feelings, kept inside me safe and true<br>Know this, nocturnal invader, I will never curse what made her  
>The pony who I am destined, destined to give my heart to."<br>Standing I felt deep within a surge of my pure love for you  
>Gallantly I yelled "whoo hoo!"<p>

Suddenly, though, I felt mired; realizing I was so tired  
>From my day of working myself to the bone, and all for you<br>I looked at the owl perching, fury gone for his besmirching  
>My belief that I will prove someday that I'm the one for you<br>But then I was far too exhausted, needing the sleep that I was due  
>The owl winked and uttered "who!"<p> 


End file.
